


Comin' in on a Wing and a Prayer

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wing Kink, clint gets an awkward boner during an op, sam's wings are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Then there was Sam, nearly as tall as Clint and built like a brick shithouse. He'd never seen Sam in action, but the second those massive wings unfolded, Clint knew he was in trouble. He damn near tripped over his own feet, and oh fuck, he was a little more than into them. Aw, boner, no. Huh, that was something.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	Comin' in on a Wing and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> For Clint Barton Bingo square B2 - Wing Kink

The first time it happened was in Germany. Clint was fresh out of retirement and about to go up against half his team, including his best friend. Cap and Tony were both too stubborn to talk it out, and the next thing Clint knew the two teams were barreling toward one another. As one of the only unenhanced on the field and one of the oldest, Clint was one of the slowest. He was bringing up the rear of Team Cap when Tony, Rhodey, and Vision took to the air. Wanda did the same.

Then there was Sam, nearly as tall as Clint and built like a brick shithouse. He'd never seen Sam in action, but the second those massive wings unfolded, Clint knew he was in trouble. He damn near tripped over his own feet, and oh fuck, he was a little more than into them. Aw, boner, no. Huh, that was something. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, and he did for the most part. He distracted Tony while Wanda piled a bunch of cars on top of him. He went up against a guy in a cat suit, because that was totally normal, and soon enough he was fighting Nat. 

He hated fighting against Natasha, but what choice did he have. She was terrifying in more ways than one, but he could hold his own. Clint had their scrap won, he had the advantage. While he didn't want to hurt her, he did need to incapacitate her long enough to give his team the advantage. And then Sam swooped low, directly into Clint's field of vision. He hesitated, eyes locked onto Sam's wings, and licked his lips. It was enough for Natasha flip them and take the advantage. If it wasn't for Wanda, she no doubt would have knocked him out.

"You were pulling your punches."

Well, at least she thought it was because of Nat and not because he had a sudden case of pantsfeels about Sam's wings.

The next time it happened was in the middle of a fucking doombot invasion in Midtown. Clint was watching Nat's back, firing arrows as fast as he could to keep them off her. God, he hated these little fuckers. He hadn't had time to perch himself up high before they got too heavily outnumbered for him to move. He used an explosive arrow to knock most of the hoard back far enough to give him a little time. He scrambled up a fire escape as quickly as he could, but once he reached the top, the rust-weakened metal gave way under his weight. One second he'd been about to climb onto the roof, the next second he was falling.

"Little help guys?" 

A second before he hit the ground, Clint felt a whoosh of air and a sudden change in direction, not to mention strong arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and there was Sam, who somehow still looked hot even in his stupid goggles. And then there were the wings. Oh fuck, those wings did things to him. He remembered a little too late that he was pressed right up against Sam, and he had a situation building down below his belt. Okay, this looked bad.

It's happened a lot since then, both in the field and at home. Like last week when he'd taken Sam out to Iowa to see the farm. There was nothing but wide open sky and farmland for miles and miles, and Sam couldn't wait to take to the air. Clint parked himself out at his range and shot his bow until Sam came back. He swooped down low, buzzing the air just above Clint's head, then landing right in front of him. He left the wings out rather than folding them in, and pulled Clint in for a tender kiss. 

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's really something." 

Clint just groaned against his lip, running his fingertips over the wings. It didn't take long for it to turn heated, with Sam using Clint's distraction to push him up against an old tree and kiss him absolutely stupid. One second Sam was grinding against him and the next, Clint had worked open both of their pants. He wrapped callused fingers around their cocks and squeezed them together, while Sam folded down the wings and hoisted him up with his hands bracing the backs of Clint's thighs. 

"Sam...baby...put 'em back up."

Sam pretended not to hear him, thrusting into his hand while he sucked a mark on Clint's collarbone. 

"Please, Sam. Do you know how many times I've imagined this? Just this once..."

His voice was already shaky, and with or without the wings, he wasn't going to last long. Clint squeezed tighter and twisted his wrist as he stroked them both, looking at Sam with needy, desperate eyes. Clint couldn't begin to count the times he'd gotten off thinking about Sam and those goddamned wings. He didn't even know why they affected him like this, but fuck they were just so hot. And what started as the team joking about Clint getting a hard-on when Sam rescued him, had ended in his longest relationship to-date. 

Sam hit the button that opened the wings and Clint came with a punched out sound, spilling all over his own hand and Sam's cock. Wet and slick with come, his hand glided easily over Sam then. He jerked him hard and fast, until Sam shot his load all over his stomach and hand. Clint hummed happily and stole one more deep, but much softer kiss.

"You know, I really thought you were joking about this in the beginning, bou really do like the wings, huh?"

"I love them. Almost as much as I love you. Maybe more now. That was fucking hot." He ducked his head and pressed his lips against the side of Sam's neck. "How about tomorrow you take me up, and when we land, I'll blow you before you take them off."

Sam just laughed, but tipped his chin up to kiss him sweetly. "You are a weird motherfucker, Clint Barton, but you're my weird motherfucker."


End file.
